A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. A fan section may drive air along a bypass flowpath while a compressor section may drive air along a core flowpath. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. The compressor section typically includes low pressure and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low pressure and high pressure turbines.
Inlets for aircraft nacelles, wing leading edges, horizontal stabilizers, vertical fins, and other aircraft components may be subject to ice build-up during flight. A heat source may heat the components to prevent the ice build-up or to remove ice after it has built up. The heat source commonly used is hot bleed air from the gas turbine engine that heats the backside of the external surface subject to ice build-up. Engine bleed air may also be used for aircraft environmental control systems. Aircraft environmental control systems maintain aircraft cabin air pressures and temperatures within a target range for the safety and comfort of aircraft passengers.